


Back Home

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: Akira is back home in Inaba, with their parents Yosuke Hanamura and Souji Seta. They discover many things about the small town that they didn't know before. Eventually, Akira has to confront their feelings about their best friend, Ryuji Sakamoto.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Arisato Minako/Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Minako/Takeba Yukari, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari, Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto, Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Togo Hifumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 19





	1. Inaba

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on putting TatsuJun in it but it would've felt a bit forced

_[Months after the end of Persona 5, Akira talks with their parents_

Akira: "Hey, dad. Can I talk with you about something?

Souji: "Yeah, what's up?"

J: "Well... you know how when you were in high school, you were in love with Yosuke?"

S: "Yeah...?"

J: "Well, I wanted to know how you told him."

S: "Well, I asked Rise a-"

J: "Wait, you knew Risette?!"

S: "Yeah, I also knew the first Detective Prince."

J: "Detective Prince..."

_Akira remembers the past year. All the torture, and pain they'd endure. They'd lost_ _Akechi_ _, and they'd almost lost_ _Ryuji_ _. Akira nearly has a breakdown, but they keep their cool._

_Souji_ _notices._

S: "Hey, are you okay?"

J: "Yeah..."

J: "Listen, while I was in Tokyo, I saw a lot of things."

_Akira explains to_ _Souji_ _what they've experienced over the past year_

S: "Oh..."

S: "You should have called me when you first got Arséne."

J: "Huh?!"

S: "I had the exact same power in high school. I started off with Izanagi."

J: "Really?"

S: "Yeah. When I met Igor for the first time, we met in a limo."

J: "Really? I had a prison cell."

S: "That's gotta suck."

J: "So, who'd you have in your group?"

S: "Well, I had Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko-"

J: "As in Yukiko Amagi?"

S: "Yeah, she runs the inn with her wife."

J: "Who else did you have?"

S: "Well, I had Teddie, Kanji, and then the two you know. Rise and Naoto."

J: "Wait, isn't Teddie the mascot of Junes?"

S: "Well, kind of. We met him in the TV World after we all fell in. After a while, he came into the real world with a human body."

J: "So, if I'm getting this right: Teddie was someone you met inside of a TV, who then turned into a human out of nowhere."

S: "It sounds crazy, doesn't it?

J: "Not really. The same thing happened to me before I left Tokyo."

S: "I've been meaning to ask you about that, who was in your group?"

J: "Well, we had Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Akechi."

S: "So tell me about them."

J: "Well, Ryuji was the first one I met. He's like... _really cute."_

S: _"_ Oh? Do you like him?"

J: "Yeah, but I don't know how to tell him. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

S: "Well, tell me about the others and then I'll tell you how."

J: "Alright then. Morgana was a cat when we first met. When I was about to leave, he walked in and told me what happened, and how he got a human body."

S: "Was it situps?"

J: "No. He didn't want to explain why."

S: "That's fair."

J: "After I met Morgana, I got to know Ann. She's sweet. She only just started dating someone."

S: "Really? Who?"

J: "Her friend, Shiho. They've been friends for years."

J: "After I met Ann..."

_Akira tells_ _Souji_ _about the rest of the Phantom Thieves_

S: "Now that we've finished with that, back to Ryuji."

J: "Yeah. I have no idea how to tell hi-"

_Yosuke_ _arrives at home._

Y: "Hey! I'm home!"

_Souji_ _goes to greet_ _Yosuke_

S: "Hey Yosuke, where have you been?"

Y: "Sorry, I had to work late at Junes."

_Yosuke_ _kisses_ _Souji_ _on the cheek_

Y: "Oh, hey Akira!"

J: "Hey dad. Could you help me with something?"

Y: "Is it about a girl?"

J: "No, it's-"

Y: "About a guy?"

J: "Yeah..."

Y: "Well, what you need help with?"

J: "I... don't know how to confess to him. I was hoping to get some ideas from both of you."

Y: "Well, it's funny that you say that."

J: "Why's that?"

Y: "Well, we actually..."

S: "...asked each other out at the same time."

J: "Really?!"

S: "Yep."

Y: "I was a little scared to be honest. Luckily, he was in love with me as much as I was in love with him."

_Akira's phone rings. Someone's calling them. They go to pick up the phone and see the contact name. It reads:_

"💛💓💖Ryuji👬😘💛"

J: "Uh, I gotta go. I'll see you both in a few."

_Akira walks to the Junes Food Court while talking to_ _Ryuji_ _._

Ryuji: "Hey buddy, how've ya' been?"

J: "I've been well. What about you?"

R: "Eh, same as always."

J: "How're the others?"

R: "Mona found out Ann had a girlfriend a week ago, and he's still not over it."

J: "Is he alright?"

R: "He's been eating ice cream in the tub each day around lunchtime."

J: "I see."

R: "Futaba's been dating that new gymnast that goes to our school."

J: "Really? What's her name?"

R: "It's Kasumi Yoshizawa, why?"

J: "Just curious."

R: "Makoto's been hanging around that shogi girl a lot recently."

J: "You mean Hifumi?"

R: "Yeah, her."

J: "They seem perfect for eachother."

R: "I know right?!"

J: "What about Yusuke?"

R: "Well, you know Yusuke. He says he doesn't have time for romance 'nd shit. He'd rather paint his heart out."

J: "How's Haru been?"

R: "Oh, she's been great actually. Her coffee shop opened up a few months ago."

J: "How good is it?"

R: "The coffee's great actually. It's as good as LeBlanc's, but don't tell Boss I said that."

J: "What's your favorite coffee?"

R: "Personally, I'd pick iced coffee."

J: "Good to know..."

R: "Oh! That reminds me. We wanted to know if you'd be coming back to Shibuya."

J: "I'll need my dads permissions."

R: "Well, tell us if anything happens."

J: "Will do."

R: "Alright, see 'ya man. I gotta be asleep in 30 minutes."

J: "See 'ya."

_Ryuji_ _hangs up_

_Akira is now sitting at a table at the food court._

_Suddenly, a fluffy white dog appears_

?: "Come back, Koro-chan!"

_The dog sits under the table that Akira is sitting at_

?: "Sorry about that. Koro-chan tends to get excited when he meets nes people."

J: "Don't worry, it's fine."

?: "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Ken Amada."

J: "Nice to meet you Ken. I'm Akira Kurusu."

_Three recognizable, yet unfamiliar voices come out of the distance._

??: "Ken, did you catch him?"

K: "Yes. He's right here."

???: "My apologies for the inconvenience."

J: "Like I said, it's alright."

????: "Hey! Wait up you two!"

_The third girl catches up with Ken and the other two girls_

K: "Akira, these are my parents."

M: "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and these are my wives."

H: "I'm Hamuko Arisato, and I got engaged twice two months ago."

T: "I'm Yukari Takeba, and I love these two."

_Akira is amazed. Who knew the president of the_ _Kirijo_ _g_ _roup had a wife, let alone two?_

J: "How'd you all meet?"

T: "We all went to high school together."

_There's something... oddly familiar about_ _Yukari_ _, but Akira can't quite put their finger on it._

Koromaru: *whining*

M: "Ken, can you boop him on the nose so he stops whining?"

Hamuko and Akira: "Nose?"

_Back at Akira's house_

S: "Damnit, why am I thinking of Igor's nose?"

Y: "Hm? Did you say something Souji?"

S: "No.. I'm just thinking out loud."

_Junes Food Court_

M: "Thank you, Ken."

M: "Did you hear about those Phantom Thieves last year?"

T: "Yeah, they seemed a little kooky to me."

H: "I don't know, they seemed like they were portrayed as the bad guys."

_Akira's House_

S: "It's been a while, where are they?"

Y: "Yeah, usually they come back in at least an hour, but it's been an hour and a half."

S: "I'm gonna go look for them."

Y: "Wait! Before you forget..."

_Yosuke_ _runs to_ _Souji_ _, and kisses him on the cheek_

Y: "Alright, be safe."

S: "I will."

_Souji_ _goes to the Junes Food Court_

Souji, from afar: "Hey! Where have you been?"

_Souji_ _is now with Akira and_ _Hamuko_

S: "Oh, hey Mitsuru."

M: "Souji? What are you doing here?"

S: "Well, I live here."

J: "Dad? Why are you here?"

S: "I was worried about you and-"

M: "Dad?! You two are related?!"

S: "Yep. This here's my kid, and I'm glad to have them in my life."

J: "Wait, dad. Why didn't you tell me you knew the president of the Kirijo group?!"

S: "I was going to! But you seemed so keen on getting advice on how to confess to Ryuji..."

J: "Okay, so since you're both here, can one of you tell me how you know eachother?"

_Mitsuru_ _,_ _Souji_ _, and_ _Yukari_ _explain how they met_

J: "Wait, where were you in all of this?"

_Akira is pointing at_ _Hamuko_

H: "I was somewhere else. Mitsuru had me placed in charge of the Kirijo Group for a bit."

S: "We should catch up Mitsuru. Let's go back to my place, Yosuke'll be glad to see you."

M: "Yosuke's here too?"

S: "Yeah, he's my husband."

M: "I knew you'd get married to him."

S: "Huh?"

M: "I've seen the way you looked at him when you fought."

S: "And I've seen the way you looked at Yukari when _she_ fought."

M: "Well, I'm glad I ended up with my partner."

S: "I'm glad too."

_Mitsuru_ _,_ _Hamuko_ _,_ _Yukari_ _, head to_ _Souji's_ _house._

A: " _That's_ where I recognize her from! She's the Pink Argus!"

_It's getting late_

_Akira runs to the_ _Samegawa_ _Flood Plain, and then runs to their house._

_One day later, Akira wakes up to the sound of breakfast._

S: "Hey, can you go wake Akira up?"

Y: "Let the kid sleep, it's the weekend."

S: "Oh, alright."

_Akira walks out of their room_

J: "It's alright. I'll wake myself up."

J: "What're you making Dad?"

S: "Curry. It's kind of hard to co-"

J: "Let me try something..."

_Akira cooks the curry themselves. It's fantastic._ _Yosuke_ _and_ _Souji_ _are stunned._

S: "Where did...?"

J: "The guy I was staying with in Shibuya owned a coffee and curry shop. I helped out his daughter, and he helped me make curry."

_Akira prepares to leave the house_

J: "I'm heading to the tofu shop."

Souji and Yosuke: "Be safe."

J: "I will."

_Akira heads to_ _Marukyu_ _Tofu_

Man in white shirt: "Alright, I'm making a delivery."

?: "Don't crash."

J: "He seems odd."

??: "Welcome to Marukyu Tofu! What'll you have?"

J: "Uh, two boxes of tofu."

??: "You seem familiar, who's your father?"

J: "Which one?"

?? "Huh?"

J: "Sorry, I have two dads. My parents are Souji Seta and Yosuks Hanamura."

??: "Wait, you're Senpai's kid?!"

J: "Yeah... why?"

??: "I went to high school with both of them!"

J: "Wait, are you-"

RK: "Yep! I'm Rise Kujikawa!"

J: "Oh my god! Can I get your autograph?"

RK: "Sure! You're Senpai's kid too, so how about I get you a free box of tofu?"

J: "Uh, sure. Why not?"

_Rise hands Akira a box of tofu_

J: "Thank you, Ms. Kujikawa."

RK: "Please, call me Rise."

_Akira goes home, and at evening, they talk with their dads_

J: "Hey, dad?"

Souji and Yosuke: "Yeah?"

J: "Can I... take a train to Shibuya?"

_Souji_ _spits out his coffee_

Y: "Why?"

J: "I just... I feel like I have to tell Ryuji how I feel tomorrow, otherwise I'll never get the chance."

_Souji_ _and_ _Yosuke_ _look at_ _eachother_

_Souji_ _hands Akira the money for the train_

S: "Make sure to call us."

J: "I will."

_Akira heads to the train station_

Akira, in their head: _"_ _Ryuji_ _, I hope I can tell you how I truly feel before the day is over."_

_To be continued..._


	2. Shibuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally confront their feelings about Ryuji.

_Akira is on a train_

_They're arriving at Shibuya_

_It's strange. At this exact spot last year, that was when their adventure first started._

_Now they're back, but not because they're on probation. They're here for the one they love._

**_ Ryuji _ ** **_ Sakamoto _ **

Subway Announcer: _"Now arriving in Shibuya."_

_Akira gets off of the train_

_They remember the route they took to get from Shibuya to LeBlanc. Unlike last time, they don't get lost._

_They arrive at LeBlanc_

_They knock on the door_

Akira: "Hello? Boss? Are you there?"

_Sojiro_ _opens the door_

Sojiro: "Kid, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Inaba."

Akira: "Where's Ryuji?"

Sojiro: "How am I supposed to know? I'm not his parent."

Akira: "Can I stay the night?"

Sojiro: "Do your dads know you're here?"

Akira: "Yes. They gave me the money for the train."

Sojiro: "Alright. You can stay."

Akira: "Thank you!"

Sojiro: "It's fine. Just make sure to-"

Akira: "lock up?"

Sojiro: "Yep."

_Sojiro_ _leaves LeBlanc_

_Akira walks up, and is shocked at what they see_

_It's their room, exactly as they left it. Even the Phantom Thieves' banner is still up. The_ _Kumade_ _, the ramen bowl, the poster of_ _Risette_ _, the nude statue, everything._

_Even the plant was still alive._

_And near their bed, there was a mysterious figure. Something about them was just, so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time._

Akira: "Who...?"

_The figure turns around_

?: "Oh! You're back!"

_They hug Akira_

Akira: "Wait a minute, soft hair, annoyingly cute voice, are you...?"

Mona: "I'm glad you remembered me!"

_It's Morgana_

_He has a human body_

Akira: "But how did you-"

Mona: "You know how my appearance depends on others cognitions?"

Mona: "Well recently, I just turned human for some reason. I don't know how, but I'm glad I did."

Akira: "Do you know where Ryuji is?"

Mona: "That's a little out of nowhere, but considering it's you, I'm not surprised."

Akira: "What do you mean?"

Mona: "You think I haven't seen those side glances and long stares you do when you look at him?"

Akira: "Fair. How many others noticed?"

Mona: "Well, Makoto was the first to point it out. After that, she told everyone _except_ for you."

Akira: "Wow. Looks like the student council president is quite the gossiper."

Mona: "So, Ryuji's at his house."

Akira: "Why didn't I check there first?"

Mona: "But, it's nighttime. He's probably asleep."

Akira: "I should go to sleep too."

Mona: "You should."

_The next day..._

_Akira wakes up early, makes curry and coffee for themselves and for Morgana_

Mona: "I still don't know how you do it."

Akira: "That's a secret."

_They say as they push up their glasses_

_Akira leaves LeBlanc and boards a train heading near_ _Ryuji's_ _house_

_Minutes later, they arrive_

_They knock on the door_

_They feel uneasy. What if_ _Ryuji_ _didn't return their feelings?_ **_What if they had come all this way for nothing?_ **

_The door opens_

Ms. Sakamoto: "Oh hello! You must be one of Ryu-kun's friends!"

Akira: "Hi, Ms. Sakamoto. Is Ryuji around?"

Ms. Sakamoto: "Of course! He's in his room. He's playing an online game right now, so don't disturb him."

Akira: "Got it."

_Akira walks towards his room. Immediately, they feel sick._

_"I can't do this." They say._

_It's not that being in a relationship is hard for Akira. It's not the fear of commitment. It's the fear of loss. The idea that the one you love could be taken from you at any moment. Akira wasn't ready for that._ _Ryuji_ _had almost been taken from the team in_ _Shido's_ _Palace._

_And that's when the door opened._

_Ryuji_ _had seen Akira sitting down near his door, crying in fear of losing_ _Ryuji_ _._

Ryuji: "Hey, are you okay?"

Akira: "Ryuji...?"

Ryuji: "I'm here dude. Everything's okay. You're safe her

_Akira holds_ _Ryuji_ _as tight as they can. They don't want to let go. They're going to hold on to_ _Ryuji_ _for as long as they can._

Akira: "Please! Don't go!"

_Akira holds_ _Ryuji_ _even tighter_

Ryuji: "What happened?"

Akira: "There's this blonde person who I like. I came all the way from Inaba to tell them."

Ryuji: "Wait, if you like Ann, then why'd you come to _my_ house?"

Akira: "It _is_ you, you smoochable idiot!"

_Ryuji_ _is shocked_

_His best friend from the year prior was in love with him_

_He looks at Akira, who is almost fully red_

_They're facing the wall, but_ _Ryuji_ _can tell they're blushing_

_Ryuji_ _walks over to Akira and kisses their head, and then hugs Akira_

Ryuji: "Listen, you're my best friend. You always have been. But, I guess we _could_ be more then just best friends.'

_Akira has fully stopped crying now_

_They spring forward to hug_ _Ryuji_ _._

Akira: "Thank you!"

Ryuji: "But first, we have to do something we've both been waiting for."

Akira: "What are you ta-"

_They're interrupted by the kisses of_ _Ryuji_ _._

_For the first time since Akira got arrested, they feel safe. When they were with_ _Sojiro_ _at the beginning of last year, they were stressed. They had expectations to uphold, and if they didn't they'd get kicked out. When they were with the Phantom Thieves, the pressure that the deadlines gave their fearless leader was immense. Even after they took down_ _Yaldabaoth_ _, they always stressed over the idea that he'd come back._

_But now? Akira can forget all of their worries, and just have fun with their boyfriend, and they wouldn't have it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i left yall waiting

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the sakamoto circle for being swag ass people


End file.
